Sweet Dream
by MeyMeow
Summary: Naruto akhirnya terbangun dari komanya akibat tertabrak mobil. Tetapi sewaktu membuka mata yang didapat bukanlah Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, melainkan seorang pria asing bernama Hagasawa Jin yang mengaku sebagai kerabat jauhnya. Dalam kebingungannya, Naruto ingin mencari tahu keberadaan Sasuke dan dalam masa pencarian, Naruto semakin menemukan kejanggalan dalam diri Jin.


**Note: **cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga yang pernah Mey baca, jika merasa tidak suka dengan ceritanya dan pair-nya (malexmale), silakan tinggalkan fic ini dan mencari cerita lain (**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**.

**Chapter 1**

Nguing... Nguing... Nguing...

"_Aku berjanji akan selamanya berada disisimu..."_

'Akankah kata-kata itu hanyalah sebuah pengakuan yang hanya muncul di dalam mimpiku?'

**oOo**

**Sweet Dream**

**by MeyMeow**

**Disclaimer: Anime/Manga Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Sasunaru**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, typo(s), OOC, AU**

**Summary: **Naruto akhirnya terbangun dari komanya akibat tertabrak mobil. Tetapi sewaktu membuka mata yang didapat bukanlah Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, melainkan seorang pria asing bernama Hagasawa Jin yang mengaku sebagai kerabat jauhnya. Dalam kebingungannya, Naruto ingin mencari tahu keberadaan Sasuke dan dalam masa pencarian, Naruto semakin menemukan kejanggalan dalam diri Jin.

**oOo**

"Berita baru-baru ini, telah terjadi kecelakaan yang menimpa seorang siswa SMA laki-laki, Uzumaki Naruto (15). Korban mengalami luka berat di kepala dan saat ini masih dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Pihak kami menerima laporan bahwa pengemudi tabrak lari ini dicurigai mengetahui siswa ini. Polisi masih melakukan proses penyelidikan..."

* * *

_Konoha Park, 8:00 p.m._

"_Yang itu, yang itu! Selanjutnya aku ingin naik bianglala itu." kata seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang, kulit tan, mata biru sebiru langit, dan senyum secerah matahari, Uzumaki Naruto. "Ayo kalian, cepat-cepat..." sambil berlari-lari seperti anak kecil menuju ke bianglala._

"_Hey Naruto pelan-pelan sedikit dong jalannya." Eluh pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba. _

_"Lagian kenapa kita harus naik bianglala? Itu kan permainannya membosankan. Mendingan kita naik roller coaster aja."_

"_Benar kata Kiba, kita naik roller coaster aja lebih seru." Sahut gadis berambut pink sebahu dengan bandana merah dan mata berwarna hijau, Haruno Sakura._

"_Aku juga ingin naik roller coaster__" kata gadis berambut pirang platinum sepinggang yang diikat ponytail dan mata biru pucat dengan nada sing a song, Yamanaka Ino._

"_Aku juga... aku juga..." seru yang lain._

"_Eeehh... Bagaimana bisa!? Apa tidak ada yang lain yang ingin naik bianglala –ttebayou?" kata Naruto dengan muka cemberut. Lalu Naruto menoleh ke sahabatnya, pemuda berambut hitam emo dengan kulit putih dan mata berwarna onyx, Uchiha Sasuke "Hey teme apa kau mau naik bianglala tidak?" bujuk Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu._

"_Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan muka stoic._

"_Arghh.. Dasar teme ditanya baik-baik malah jawabannya nggak jelas."_

"_Dobe."_

"_Apa! Sini kau teme..." _

_Sebelum Naruto melancarkan serangannya, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto ai di keningnya menghentikan gerakannya, Sabaku Gaara "sudahlah Naruto, aku saja yang akan mene-"_

"_Baiklah aku akan pergi menemanimu." Potong Sasuke "Jika aku tidak menemanimu kesana, nanti setelah naik dan kau ingin kembali kau pasti akan tersesat tidak tau arah seperti itik buruk rupa yang mencari induknya. Kan kau buta arah dobe." dengan senyum seringai di wajahnya dan memberikan glare mematikan ke Gaara._

"_NANI...!?" teriak Naruto dengan muka merah menahan sebal. _

"_Ck dasar Uchiha." Ujar Gaara dengan membalas glare Sasuke tak kalah menakutkan sampai-sampai teman-teman lain merasa merinding._

"_Haah... merepotkan. Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi naik bianglala yang lain naik roller coaster." kata pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi dan mata hitam dengan nada malas, Nara Shikamaru._

"_Oke kalau begitu kita ketemu 20 menit lagi disini, ayo kita berangkat dengan semangat muda" semangat pemuda berambut hitam model mangkuk, mata hitam bulat dengan pose nice guy-nya, Rock Lee._

"_Kita pergi dulu Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke dan membisikkan kata ke telinganya, "Selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini ya..." sambil terkikik pergi menyusul yang lain._

"_Hn." _

_Dengan muka bingung Naruto mendekati Sasuke, "Ne ne teme, apa yang dikatakan Sakura?"_

_Mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke mulai berjalan "Ayo kita juga pergi dobe." sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto._

"_Eh tu-tunggu teme."_

_**-_-Meoow Nyaaa~~-_-**_

"_Waaaaahhhh... Sugoiii..." dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan dari atas "ne teme coba liat pemandangannya, indah sekali dattebayou. Aku bisa lihat semua arena permainan Konoha Park dari sini. Sini teme coba li...at" merasa bingung karena tidak ada respon, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke._

_Pemandangan yang di dapat sungguh di luar dugaan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke anak kedua dari pemilik Uchiha Corp. perusahaan internasional yang menggeluti dunia bisnis di bidang elektronik, idola para siswi di Konoha High School karena ketampanannya dan sifat cool-nya sampai dijuluki dengan pangeran es, serta seseorang yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi terlihat berbeda dari biasanya._

_Meskipun masih memasang wajah stoic dan gaya sok cool-nya, Naruto tau kalau Sasuke merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Lihat saja badan sedikit bergetar, kulit tampak lebih pucat, tangan mencengkeram kuat bangku yang didudukinya, pandangan fokus ke arah sepatu Naruto seakan-akan itulah pandangan yang paling menarik saat ini._

"_Oi Sasuke-teme, kau... tidak phobia akan ketinggian kan? He he he" ejek Naruto melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Jarang-jarang bisa mengejek sahabat stoic-nya kali ini._

"_Ten-tentu saja tidak, dasar dobe." masih tetap memandangi sepatu Naruto._

"_Hmm..." muncul seringai rubah dari wajah Naruto, 'Aku kerjai kau'._

_Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri mengakibatkan bianglala yang di naiki sedikit bergoyang._

"_Dob-dobe apa yang kau lakukan ha!?" teriak Sasuke wajah tampak makin pucat, nafasnya memburu, dan cengkraman tangannya makin kuat sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih._

"_Huh dasar teme, kalau kau merasa takut seharusnya kau tidak usah memaksakan diri seperti itu." sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mempout-kan bibirnya. Naruto duduk kembali dan menggerutu 'dasar Uchiha teme sok berani'._

"_Itu karena aku ingin berdua denganmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara lirih._

"_Eh...?" bingung mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tidak biasa._

_Merasa sudah kepalang basah akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan dirinya, "dan juga karena aku... suka padamu Naruto" sambil menatap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan, "waktu dulu pertama kali kita bertemu aku merasa tertarik padamu, meskipun aku masih belum menyadari perasaanku waktu itu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Tapi lama-kelamaan aku menyadarinya bahwa rasa tertarik ini adalah cinta dan sampai sekarang perasaanku padamu semakin membesar hingga tak bisa ku bendung lagi." Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam Sasuke memberanikan diri, "Naruto... maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" dengan semburat merah di pipinya akhirnya Sasuke menyatakan cintanya._

_Mendengar hal itu, muka Naruto langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Hatinya berdegup kencang karena tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini sahabatnya dari kecil, menyukai dirinya yang notabene hanya orang biasa dan yatim piatu. _

_Melihat diamnya Naruto, Sasuke mulai gugup "Aku tau kau pasti merasa aneh karena seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaanya padamu. Jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, aku minta ma-"_

_Sebelum Sasuke meneruskan racauannya, Naruto mulai berbicara "Aku.." dengan malu-malu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya "aku juga... suka padamu Sasuke". Sasuke kaget mendengar hal itu, "dari dulu aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu tapi aku takut kau akan menolaknya. Karena aku tau aku tindak sebanding denganmu yang selalu dikelilingi teman-teman dan orang-orang yang hebat, sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang masih harus bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Aku takut jika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu dan kau menolaknya, kau akan menjauhiku dan hubungan kita sebagai teman akan berakhir. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi." Menghembuskan nafasnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyum lima jarinya "setelah tau perasaanmu, hatiku sangat senang karena ternyata selama ini perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi aku tidak perlu merasa takut lagi untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, karena itu Sasuke dengarkan baik-baik, aku..." dengan wajah merah dan malu-malu "Aku dari dulu juga cinta padamu, sampai sekarang perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah jadi aku mau menjadi pacarmu Sasuke-teme."_

"_Be-BENARKAH...!?" Sasuke saking senangnya sampai langsung berdiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi mereka berdua masih di dalam bianglala. Akibat aksi dadakan itu, bianglala tiba-tiba bergoyang. Sasuke langsung duduk dan mencekeram kuat sandaran bangku yang di dudukinya seperti sandaran itu adalah penyelamat dunianya. Sasuke langsung ngos-ngosan dengan wajah pucat pasi dan pandangan kembali menuju ke bawah._

"_Pfft...BWAHA...HA...HA...HA..." Naruto tidak bisa menahan ketawanya lagi karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang ketakutan. "Kukira seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu sempurna tidak punya kelemahan, ternyata punya kelemahan juga yaitu phobia ketinggian ha...ha...ha..."_

"_Hn." Pipi Sasuke sedikit memerah "aku tidak phobia ketinggian dobe, seorang Uchiha tidak boleh takut apapun itu."_

_Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke dan menyalurkan tangannya, "Pembohong!"_

_Dilatar belakangi kembang api yang muncul untuk menghiasi langit malam yang berbintang, keduanya tertawa bahagia sambil menggegam erat tangan masing-masing. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang selama ini terpendam di hati keduanya._

* * *

'Aku benar-benar suka padamu, Sasuke.'

'Sifat dinginmu yang kau gunakan untuk menutupi sifat pedulimu.'

'Senyummu dan sikap unikmu yang terlihat di saat kau berbohong.'

'Sasuke, aku sungguh...'

'...ingin selamanya berada disampingmu.'

* * *

"...Usotsuki..." ujar Naruto dengan suara lirih dan berlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Na-Naru... Naruto...?" kata pria asing di sampingnya.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Dengan wajah bingung, Naruto mencoba membuka mulutnya, "He-hey oji-san... anda siapa?"

* * *

Okaaaayy...

Gimana ceritannya? Bingungkah...? Jelekah...? Hancurkah...?

Bagi para reader-san yang nggak puas mohon dimaklumi yaa, Mey udah usaha untuk ngetik ceritanya...

Mey tunggu reviewnya ya reader-san...

Sampai jumpa di next chapie...

Sign Out ;D ~Pooft...


End file.
